Vampire Hunter Lucci
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: Kagome was bitten by a vampire named Naraku and hired a hunter Named Rob Lucci. Can he help her slay the vampire?
1. Prologue

This story takes place in the distant future when mutants and demons slither through a world of darkness.

Through the midnight darkness, a girl named Kagome rushes through a grove chasing a mutant raptor which has been ravaging her crops. She uses her gun at it as it ran away.

"Entei!" called Kagome as a horse came out and mounted on Entei. She shot the mutant raptor as it fell on the ground. Kagome dismounted off of her horse sees the blood steaming down on the ground. The girl went to horse but the Mutant raptor attacks Entei causing Kagome to fall on the ground while Entei was bleeding out of his mouth. Kagome uses her whip on the creature letting go of Entei and shoots it until it is dead. The girl looked back at her horse but the lycan got it.

"Oh my god a werewolf!" replied Kagome as the werewolf rips her cross off from around her neck; it then bounds off into the darkness. Then, as a storm begins to rip through the sky, Kagome sees a tall, caped figure towers above her.

"Vampire!!!!" called Kagome as a vampire named Naraku opens his mouth to reveal razer sharp fangs.

"Permit me to introduce myself, I am Count Naraku, at your service. And since you seem fit to take it upon yourself to trespass into my domain I must ask for payment!" replied Naraku.


	2. Chapter 1 Lucci

At sunset a man named Rob Lucci wearing a black leather treachcoat with hat, gloves, vest, and boots with black shirt and pants, and a sword holding on his back while riding his black Arabian horse with his pet pigeon perched in his shoulder. On a road which cuts through a windswept field, stands, her energy whip ready as Lucci slowly approaches her.

"Are you the wandering hunter?" asked Kagome as Lucci didn't respond.

"You can talk, can't you?!" replied Kagome.

"Is your sword just for show? May I take it?" asked Kagome as she attacks Lucci with her energy whip and it entangles around him.

"You're not as tough as I thought! Give me your sword!" replied Kagome as the horse breaks her whip without exerting himself. She is thrown to the ground and Lucci begins to ride away.

"Wait! Don't go. I'm sorry. I thought you'll be on of those cowards if you want to help then I want to hire you!" replied Kagome.

"Please I need someone like you." begged Kagome as she removes a covering from over her neck.

"This is where Naraku kissed me.'' replied Kagome as Lucci dismounted off his horse and looks at the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Lucci.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Do you think you'll be able to help me? Don't worry, I can pay for it. I don't have much in the way of money, but I'll give you three meals a day, and you can sleep with me if you want to." answered Kagome.

"So when did the vampire bite you?" asked Lucci.

"You are a Vampire Hunter! I knew it! Please, won't you help me?" asked Kagome.

As the darkness of evening begins to fell. Kagome brings the vampire hunter Lucci, to her home, a small farmhouse nestled at the foot of a mountain. The house is protected from physical, ground based intrusions by a series of energy fences. A young boy named Sota who was shooting at some gasious creatures which had attacked a herd of sheep, runs up to the pair.

"Sis!" replied Sota.

"Sota!" called Kagome as he runs over to Lucci's horse while Lucci dismounts.

"I'll board it for you. Wow! This is a Arabian horse, isn't it?" asked Sota as Lucci didn't say anything.

"You don't talk much, do you sir?" asked Sota.

"Dr. Szayel told me that there are two kinds of people who don't talk much. One kind likes to keep quiet and think about nothing good; the other kind of person knows not to say much because he is always thinking and his actions will be based on his thoughts and experiences. You must be like the later one, sir. I can tell because you're so neat looking!" replied Sota.

The next morning, Lucci, Kagome and Sota travel to town in order to buy supplies. Three men came to the girl.

"Hey, Kagome!" replied Aizen.

"Aizen!" replied Kagome.

"So, the rumors are true." replied Aizen.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I wanna talk to you about that!" Answered Aizen.

"What do you want?" asked Kagome.

"I want to know if the vampire attacked you." answered Aizen.

"What are you talking about?!!!" replied Kagome.

"Hey, don't raise your voice. Do you want Sota to hear about this? Hey, Kagome, why didn't you tell me about this? I could have hired a better hunter than the one you did. I could hire as many as you want. I'll just forget about what happened between us before. Listen to me." replied Aizen as he tries to kiss Kagome, but she pushes him away.

"Ouch!! Why'd you do that?" asked Aizen

"Don't try to take advantage of me!" answered Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm just worrying about you and I want to help you." replied Aizen

"Don't do me any favors! I know other girls whom you've helped! I know what you selfish basturd." Replied Kagome.

"You're so hard to deal with! You know what? You're cute even when you're angry." replied Aizen as he tries to grab Kagome, but she resists.

"You bitch!!!" cursed Aizen as he tries to go for a weapon, but Kagome knocks him to the ground with her whip. Kagome walks back to the wagon where Lucci and Sota wait. Aizen gets up and starts to shout.

"Hey, everybody! Doris was attacked by the Count! She was bitten by the vampire! That's why she hired that hunter!" shouted Aizen.

"Sis" called Sota.

The villagers gather at the mayor's office to discuss the situation. The mayor Iceberg confronts Kagome, Sota, and Lucci. The village doctor, Szayel, is also present.

"So, you are the hunter?" asked Iceberg.

"Yes, I am." answered Lucci as the villagers begin to stir.

"Kagome, you." replied Szayel.

"Yes." answered Kagome.

"Hah! It's just as I said." replied Aizen.

"No! My sister wouldn't lie! You're saying this about her because she rejected you!" replied Sota.

"What? You brat!" replied Aizen as he starts to make a grab at Sota.

"Aizen!" called Iceberg.

"But, Iceberg he insulted me!" replied Aizen.

"We're talking about something that could mean life or death for our village. Anyway, you can't stay here. Since you have been bitten, you must go to the stockade." replied Iceberg.

"Don't! I won't let you take her anywhere!" replied Sota.

"Wait, Iceberg! The stockade is no place for her to be taken. It's worse than a pigsty. As a doctor, I object to this! Besides, it hasn't been used in 50 years." replied Szayel.

"No, Doctor. We are upholding the rules of this village." replied Iceberg.

"Iceberg, I know you remember what happened 50 years ago. That young girl who was bitten by Naraku, just like Kagome. We kept her in the stockade. Naraku was enraged and that night, he butchered 30 villagers!" replied Szayel.

"What happened to the girl?" asked Kagome.

"She went mad and killed herself inside the stockade." answered Szayel.

"Will you put off your decision about Kagome until I finish my job?" asked Lucci.

"You seem highly confident, but you shall be dealing with the vampire. if you fail?" asked Iceberg.

"If he fails, I shall take full responsibility!" answered Kagome.

Lucci and Sota walk back to their wagon as the boy begins to cry.

"Sota, listen to me." replied Lucci as Kagome goes into a store to get some supplies.

"Welcome." replied Gildarts.

"I need a month's supply of fertilizer, five packs of dried meat, some cans of." replied Kagome.

"I'm sorry. We're out of everything that you want." replied Gildarts.

"Gildarts?" called Kagome as Szayel is in the store and speaks up.

"What are you talking about?!! You have everything she wanted!" replied Szayel

"Doc, all the customers have left because of her! I'll not sell anything to the victim of a vampire!" replied Gildarts.

"What?" replied Szayel as Lucci was still taking to Sota.

"There will be more horrible things happening to you and your sister. If you wish to cry, it's your decision, but don't let your sister cry. If you think that she will cry because of your tears, then you must hold your tears in. She need your smiles not your tears. Fo you understand? It's part of growning up." replied Lucci as Sota dries his eyes.

That evening at Kagome' home. While Doris watches over her sleeping brother, Rob Lucci puts down his sword and hat examines some weapons which are mounted on Kagome' living room wall. A pigeon speaks to him.

"What's wrong with you today? You're not behaving, are you? I never thought that you'd defend that girl. You even offered encouragement to her brother. You not in love with her, are you?" asked Hattori.

"You're out of line Hattori." answered Lucci.

"Oh yes!I forgot. The girl offered you herself to you didn't she but all you only intrested in is killing vampires. Killing, bloodshed that is your destiny." replied Hattori as Lucci stands up.

"You may have a warmth of a human being? It isn't possible for a man like you to fall in love." replied Hattori as Kagome enters the room.

"I like to thank you for what you did this morning. You must have talked to Sota, right? He's been trying to cheer me up." replied Kagome as Lucci picks up a rifle which was mounted on the wall.

"My father was a hunter also. He was a werewolf hunter; he didn't know anything about vampires. My father always told me that only vampire hunters knew how to deal with creatures like the vampire bat." replied Kagome as Lucci walks over to the window and looks at the night sky.

"Tell me about vampires." replied Kagome.

"Tomorrow is the Moon of blood.''

"You mean the Women's moon." called Kagome.

"Women are safe at the red moon because vampires believe female blood is unclean on their night. So he'll visit you tonight. Tell me about this vampire?" asked Lucci.

"His name is Count Naraku. He's been ruling this area since before our people lived here. For years, people never saw him, but then, two years ago, we noticed lights in his castle. We knew that he was back! Some people say Naraku is 5000 years old; others say 10,000." replied Kagome.

"The old ones like him are more powerful." replief Lucci. It is midnight and the full moon lights the sky. The sound of thunder, and something else, an unearthly sound, pierces the night as Lucci grabs his hat and sword.

"So it begins." replied Lucci.

"Tell me what to do Lucci. I'll be right beside you with everything I can." replied Kagome.

"Garlic and crucifixes will not stop them. These werewolves and mutants are too powerful to stop them. We need more." replied Lucci as Hattori flew to the girl as she fell asleep. Lucci puts her on the couch and left her home.


	3. Chapter 2 Naraku's castle

A werewolf followed by a young man named Grimmjow, and a woman named Kagura riding a demon horse approach the house. They stop outside the innermost security system. Lucci turns off the security system and steps out of the house. He approaches the two.

"Oh, she hired a bodyguard! Ha, ha, ha What a primitive idea." replied Kagura.

"Where is the Count?" asked Lucci.

Ramika: The girl has such a beautiful face; that's rare among these natives. And her blood melts in the mouth, or so my father told me. So, I came to see for myself, but, after all, she's still a stupid worthless human. She must pay for resisting her master. First, you shall die and then we'll take care of the girl!" answered Kagura

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, vampire hunter and killing men like you is my greatest pleasure. Prepare to die!" replied Grimmjow as he charges to punch Lucci but he grabs his fist and leg and flew into the air as the two landed on the ground.

"Your much better than I thought instead I'm going to kill you with my weapon." replued Grimmjow as he draws a semi-circular sword and throws it towards Lucci. He took out his sword and deflects it back at Grimmjow. Lucci attacks and pushes his sword into Grimmjow's torso, but the sword emerges from Lucci's own back. The vampire hunter pulls his sword of his chest.

"I was once told of a Arrancar that could twist space around him, and it seems I have met him!" replied Lucci as he grunted in pain.

"Now you die!" replied Grimmjow as he attempts to kill the vampire hunter but Lucci grabs the blade.

"Why won't you die!" screamed Grimmjow as the Lucci's torso wound begins to heal.

"You're a dampire. Grimmjow, I'll destroy him!" replied Kagura.

"But, my lady" replied Grimmjow.

"Leave me!" replied Kagura.

"As you wish." replied Grimmjow.

"Dampire. This is the first time I've seen one. You are the offspring of a human slut and a vampire's joke! Now, have you come to kill my father!" replied Kagura.

"You're wasting time please take to the count." replied Lucci.

"What a fool! Do you think that a man like you can kill me?" replied Kagura as she uses her fans at Lucci but he blocked them.

"Go back to the castle and tell Count Naraku, visitors from the past shall return to the darkness once they came." replied Lucci.

"What do you mean visitors from the past?" asked Kagura as Kagome and Sota was sleeping.

Later at Count Naraku's castle, a messenger named Gin delivers information to the Count.

"Has Kagura returned?" asked Naraku.

"Yes." answered Gin.

"They have acted selfishly and without orders! You shall await new orders." replied Naraku.

"There is a man named Rob Lucci and he forced Kagura and Grimmjow to retreat." replied Gin.

"What!!?? Rob Lucci? Kagura and Grimmjow were forced to retreat by a dampire? Interesting ... This should be most amusing." replied Naraku as Kagura is in the castle's worship room. She kneels in front of a portrait.

"My lord Dante, my father is wrong. He wishes to bring that human girl into our noble family of Dante. He shall disgrace our noble blood. I can never forgive him." replied Kagura as Grimmjow enters the room.

"Kagura, please return to your room." replied Grimmjow.

"How dare you order me!" replied Kagura.

"The Count has punished me for my failure. He has ordered me to confine you to your room. Please." replied Grimmjow as he puts his hand on Kagura's shoulder. She slaps him hard.

"You are never to touch me! You wish to join our family by winning my father's favor, but I shall never accept a creature with corrupt blood in our family line!" replied Kagura as she leaves the room.

The next day, Lucci attempts a reconnaissance of Count Naraku's castle. He fights his way through the creatures of darkness that inhabit its corridors. One creature, a huge giant named Golem, uses bombs to try and kill Lucci and he dodges down a hallway to escape.

Voice: Watch out! This is a trap!

"Yes I know." replied Lucci as a mist lynx saw him. It jumped down and attack Lucci but he his dagger will not effect. But the lynx bite his arm and manages to draw some of his blood.

"Damn you!" cursed Lucci as he looks at a section of wall and senses something.

"Now!" replied Lucci as he smashes through a wall as the mist lynx disappears. He sees Grimmjow and an old woman, named Tsubaki. Lucci notice that the sage is floating in the air.

"We meet again!" replied Grimmjow.

"I see that you have fully regenerated, but then, I should expect that from a dampire." replied Tsubaki.

"I would like to settle yesterday's fight, but the Count wishes me to guide you somewhere." replied Grimmjow as the ground crumbles around Lucci's feet but his wing-like coat keeps him from falling. The Arrancar throws his sword at the vampire hunter causing Lucci to fell into the darkness. Lucci lands in a damp cavern of darkness and skeletons. It is truly the land of the dead.

"I told you that this was a trap. These skeletons are the aftermath of the war that ravaged this place 10,000 years ago. They kind of give this place atmosphere" replied Hattori as Lucci walks through the caverns until he comes to an underground lake. The sound of harp playing echoes through the cavern. Three beautiful, but naked women appear. Each is playing a small harp. They're names are Loly, Melony and Cyan.

"Who are you?" asked Loly.

"Yes tell us who you are?" added Melony as Lucci didn't say anything.

"Why don't you answer us?" asked Loly.

"And who you might be?" asked Lucci.

"The three sisters" answered the women as they transformed into giant snakes called the Basilisks. Their still their tails to snag Lucci and pulls him to them as he grunted to get out.

"So you revealed your true form." replied Lucci.

"The Basilisks of Black tears." answered Lantha the Queen of the Basilisks.

"We hadn't been in human in ages." replied Valasat.

"We'll slowly favor his taste." added Ashthas

"We shall take his life force until he is bone dry." replied Lantha as they tangled their bodies around Lucci having his life force forced to be drained.


	4. Chapter 3 Dampire

At Kagome's home.

"Don't worry, Kagome. He'll be back soon. He's like a man forged from steel! I don't think that he'll be killed very easily., you aren't?" asked Szayel.

"I hope not. He's not the type of man who could ... NO! You can't! He's not a bad person, but he has dangerous eyes!" replied Szayel.

"Dangerous?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, his eyes are hardend by battle. He is not the type of man who can love." replied Szayel as the house is attacked by the minions of Naraku came in. The giant spider came in and uses spider web on Szayel while the giant bat caught Sota as Grimmjow walked in.

"Well miss, Naraku is waiting for you at the castle." replied Grimmjow.

"Leave Sota and Dr. Szayel alone!" screamed Kagome.

"I don't know about that! My friends enjoy fresh meat!" replied Grimmjow.

"If you don't, I'll kill myself! I'll bite off my tongue and kill myself!" Replied Kagome.

"Naraku told us to bring you back without a scratch. Well, I guess I've no choice." replied Grimmjow as his two pets her brother and Dr. Szayel are released.

"Please, put your tongue back in your mouth you look rather vulgar." replied Grimmjow.

At Naraku's castle.

"Kagome, you shall join our noble family. Please, don't be so glum." replied Naraku.

"I'll be away from this castle come tomorrow!" replied Kagome.

"You're such a cute girl. I shall forgive your outburst, afterall, you'll soon be my wife. Perhaps you still think the hunter shall rescue you." Replied Naraku as the fog in one corner of the room shifts to revealed Lucci with the female Basilisks.

"Lucci!" called Kagome.

"The Basilisks had been intoxicated by Lucci's flesh and blood. A normal human wouldn't last five minutes, but since he is a dampire." replied Naraku.

"Dampire. That means one of his parents might be probably just like you." replied Kagome.

"Yes one of the nobles traced to a beautiful young girl. She was raped and later gave birth to him. Yes Rob Lucci is half breed and a disgrace to my race. Just look at him. This is fun." replied Naraku.

" No you got to save him!" cried Kagome.

"All right! You should now rest for the night." replied Naraku as his eyes began to glow red causing Kagome to fell asleep. She fell but the Naraku catches her.

"The wedding is tomorrow. You're so dear to me. oh how I dislike the moon this evening." replied Naraku as the Basilisks are still in ecstasy, due to Lucci's life force.

"This Dampier's life force he'll might a last a day or two." replied Lantha.

"He'll last another day." replied Valasat as Lucci's eyes began to glow blue and his fangs began to grow out of his mouth.

"Oh no what's happening?" asked Ashthas as Lucci bites Valasat's neck as the two other Basilisks screamed.

Kagome sleeps in an ornate bedroom of Naraku's castle, as Kagura sneaks into her room.

"If my father marries this girl then she will be my stepmother how disgusting." replied Kagura as Lantha screamed that she decaptitated by the Vampire hunter. Lantha Queen of the Basilisks and her sisters are dead and their corpses in the lake of blood. Lucci is covered in the Basilisk's blood as his pigeon cooed.

"No matter what happens you're always sank your fangs to the end. It is in your blood after all." replied Hattori.

"That is enough." replied Lucci.

Does this upset you? This is your destiny! It is inevitable!" replied Hattori.

"I warned you another word and I'll slice you off." replied Lucci.

"Very well my lips are sealed." replied Hattori.

In Kagome's room.

"What does father see in you? I will not have you as one of our family!" replied Kagura as she draws a dagger, then Lucci bursts into the room.

"Damn you!" cursed Kagura as she was about to stab the Vampire hunter but Lucci grabs her arm and throws her down. Lucci grabs Kagome and flees with her from the monsters in the castle.

"To hell with you!" cursed Lucci as he sliced The snake woman in half. Exiting out of the castle. Grimmjow through the woods around the castle and throws his sword at a sound, but, he finds that he killed a giant bat.

"I can't return to the castle until I kill him!" replied Grimmjow.


	5. Chapter 4 The Lamp and Kagura

While Kagome sleeps in her own bed at home, she dreams of the horrors that she has witnessed and wakes up.

"Sis ... Sis." called Sota.

"Sota, where's Lucci?" asked Kagome

"Lucci is outside fixing the wall. He's really something! He rescued you from that scary castle all by himself! Since you returned, he hasn't even rested; he started working right-away!" Answered Sota as Kagome got up, going outside and sees Lucci resting at a couch when he got done fixing the wall. She smiles that Lucci saved her from Naraku.

In the village, the villagers are in a panic as Naraku's coach is parked in front of the hotel.

"Look! It's the noble one's carriage!" added Renji as Aizen and some girls walk toward the hotel. Aizen's attention drifts from the girls to the coach.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Yea ... Hurry up! Let's get some more to drink!" replied one of the girls.

"Forget it! Go home!" replied Aizen as he rushes to the hotel.

"What? Why?!!! Aaaahhhhh!!!!" whined the girls as Aizen finds Ginjo.

"The Count" replied Ginjo.

"I already know! Give me the keys to the monitoring room!" Replied Aizen as he runs to the monitoring room and turns on the system, tuning it to Grimmjow's room.

In Grimmjow's room, Grimmjow talks to a another messager named Sakazuki Akainu who is hooded in a black cloak robe.

"I was sent by the Count Naraku." replied Akainu.

"What do you want? Did he order you to execute me?" asked Grimmjow.

"No. That is out of the question. I can not slay you." answered Akainu.

"I'll kill myself to atone for my failure. I didn't protect the dungeon." replied Grimmjow.

"The Count ordered me to give you this. Use it to kill Rob Lucci." replied Akainu as he gives the Arrancar a strange lamp.

"Is this the Time Deceiver Lamp?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yes. The lamp can be use againsts a victim who has a vampire's blood in their veins including the hybrids." answered Akainu.

"The Time Deceiver Lamp." replied Aizen as Sota goes out to hunt mutants, but doesn't come back. Lucci and Kagome try to find him, but Lucci finds Sota's gun and a note.

"Lucci, did you find Sota?" asked Kagome.

"Sota was kidnapped." answered Lucci.

"That's his gun! Why would they take Sota? They're only interested in me. What's the note? Please, let me see it!" replied Kagome.

"Forget it. It's written in the Assassin's Notes.'' It says If you want to get Sota back alive, ... come by yourself.'' He wants to separate us." replied Lucci.

"Why Sota? They could have taken me." replied Kagome.

"The person who wrote this has a score to settle. He took Sota as a hostage. To have taken you would have offended the Count's honor." replied Lucci.

"Offended the Count's honor? The Count is nothing but a blood sucking monster!!! I didn't mean you Lucci." replied Kagome.

"I know what you mean Kagome." replied Lucci.

"I know you didn't want us to worry about that. I wish I'd never found out." replied Kagome as Lucci rides his horse to the designated meeting place, a wasteland of stone monoliths and petrified trees. Suddenly, Grimmjow jumps out of hiding.

"You came" replied Grimmjow.

"Where is the kid?" asked Lucci as he looks at the top of a monolith where Sota is stranded, too high to jump or climb from.

"Lucci! Help!" screamed Sota.

"Kid, as soon as I kill him, I'll come and get you down. Just stay there and don't move!" replied Grimmjow as he starts to laugh.

"Lucci, I'm scared!!!" screamed Sota.

"Damn you." cursed Lucci.

"Prepare to die." replied Grimmjow as he and Lucci begin to battle. Lucci draws his sword but Grimmjow draws the lamp. Hattori recognizes the lamp.

"Watch out, Lucci! It's Time deciever Lamp." answered Hattori as Grimmjow has trouble lighting the lamp.

"Light! It won't." replied Grimmjow as Lucci cuts off Grimmjow's left arm which was holding the lamp. His arm and the lamp fly through the air. Grimmjow screams in pain.

At her home, Kagome waits for Lucci and Sota.

"Sota. Please be safe." replied Kagome as a knock comes from the door.

"It's me, Szayel!" replied Szayel.

"Doctor!" called Kagome.

"Kagome, turn off the security." replied Szayel as Kagome turns off the internal security system and lets Szayel in.

"Doctor, Sota is .." replied Kagome.

"I'm sorry for being late. There was a seriously ill patient at the village. Please, come with me . I can't understand why you two have had to suffer so much." replied Szayel.

Back at the meeting sight of Grimmjow and Lucci.

"My arm! This was a set-up!" screamed Grimmjow.

"You've been cheated. Someone gave you a fake lamp. Learn your lesson from this and forget your foolish dream." replied Lucci.

"Shit!!! You'll never understand my motivations!" replied Grimmjow as a carriage winds its way throught the night. On the carriage are Kagome and Szayel.

"Doctor, how did you find it?" asked Kagome.

"I was on my way back from Parker's house when I passed this ancient building on the north side of the village. Engraved on its stone wall was a glyph of protection against vampires. There you'll be safe while Lucci rescues Sota." answered Szayel.

"Alright." replied Kagome as Kagura approaches to them.

"Kagura, the daughter of Count Naraku." replied Szayel.

"Kagome, we'll go around her." replied Szayel.

"We can't turn around!! I'll take care of her!" replied Kagome as she stands up but Szayel grabs her whip and her cross.

"Szayel." called Kagome.

"That is who I was until yesterday!" replied Szayel as he has been transformed into a vampire.

"NO! You too??!!" screamed Kagome.

"Kagura, why have you come? Your father told me to take her to the castle." replied Szayel

"Bring her to me! " replied Kagura.

"Until yesterday, she was like a daughter to me but now, she looks so luscious. Why did I never touch her? Naraku has excellent taste. I begged him to give me a few drops of her blood." replied Szayel.

"To hell you selfish basturd!" cursed Kagura as she stabs the Doctor and he tumbles off a cliff that is near the side of the road and fell into the blackness, he looks up to Kagome.

"Doctor!" called Kagome.

"Kagome!!!!!!!" called Szayel.

"Doctor it's hopeless .first Sota and now him." replied Kagome.

"Him? Do you mean Lucci?" replied Kagura.

"I'd rather die than become a vampire." replied Kagome.

"This has all been my father's doing! You should go somewhere far away from him." replied Kagura as they saw a bright light shines from in-front of the carriage. Kagura begins to writhe in pain as the light comes closer.

"Kagura!" called Kagome as Kagura passes out on her lap. The wielder of the light is revealed to be Aizen.

"Aizen!!" called Kagome.

"Ha! This lamp really works! Legend says that it blinds vampires, but she appears to be suffering!" replied Aizen.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kagome.

"That doesn't matter! Now, we have the Count's daughter as hostage. This'll be great! We can make a deal with Naraku." answered Aizen.

"What are you thinking?" replied Kagome.

"We lure him out, ambush, and kill him! This makes it so easy! But, you have to promise to come with me." replied Aizen.

"Aizen" called Kagome.

"If you say No'', I'll leave. But, if you come with me, we can have the Count's riches and I can rule the village as I please!" replied Aizen as he shines the light on her while she is covering her eyes.

"It's too bright!" replied Kagome.

"Don't be so glum, Kagome. From now on, I'll take good care of you. Hey, that vampire's kinda cute. I always thought that she'd look like a monster!" replied Aizen.

"Kill me now!" screamed Kagura.

"Oh, you still have some life left in you!" replied Aizen.

"Kill me! I'd rather die than have a scumrat like you take me." replied Kagura.

"Bitch! What the fuck did you say you brat?" replied Aizen.

"If you don't kill me now, I'll kill you later!" answered Kagura.

"OK, I'll kill you now! I can still lure the Count out!" replied Aizen.

"Don't!!! She's helpless!" replied Kagome.

"So get out of my way!" replied Aizen.

"No!" screamed Kagome as she shielded herself over Kagura.

"Get out of my way!" replied Aizen a laser shot Aizen and he falls into the gorge.

"Sis!" called Kagome.

"Sota, is that you?" asked Kagome as Lucci and Sota arrived.

"Sota, Lucci, you're still alive." replied Kagome.

Lucci, Kagura, Sota, and Kagome travel away from the sight of so much bloodshed.

"So, the Doctor as well." replief Sota.

"I thought that you were both dead! I thought I'd die too." replied Kagome.

"Sis, you've got to be strong. Lucci said we can't give up no matter how bad things get." replied Sota.

"you." replied Kagome as she is surprised by her brother's strength. She realizes that Lucci taught him this and Kagome knows that he really does care about them.

"The castle isn't far from here." replied Lucci.

"You're not going to kill me?" asked Kagura.

"Of course not! Only a coward kills a woman." answered Sota.

"Do you want to know why he saved you? He really doesn't want to kill anyone, not even a common vampire." replied Kagome.

"I'm not a commoner, I'm a noble. All I know is the law of the jungle'', not love or feeling. We are superior the vampires rule the humans!" Replied Kagura.

"The strong eat the weak; the strong rule the world? I don't think that's what your family founder said." replied Lucci.

"Our founder?" asked Kagura.

"Yes." answered Lucci.

"How did u know that?" asked Kagura as Lucci didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 5 Naraku and Kagura discussion

Back at Kagome's house, Lucci rests while Kagome showers. She comes out of the shower.

"Lucci." called Kagome as the vampire hunter isn't in the house and she gets worried.

"Lucci! Lucci!" called Kagome as Lucci comes back into the house.

"Lucci." called Kagome as she ran to him.

"What is it?" asked Lucci.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought you might have left. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those terrible things to you earlier." answered Kagome.

"I don't mind. Things happen sometimes." replied Lucci.

"I don't want you to end up like my father! Just because he was a hunter, the villagers forced him to attack the vampires. We've fought enough! Let's go far away from here and live together." replied Kagome.

" No." replied Lucci.

"Why not?" asked Kagome.

"Running away doesn't solve a problem." answered Lucci.

"No! I won't be! I don't want you to die!" cried Kage as she embraces Lucci.

"Kagome." called Lucci.

"No. Please let me hold you for a while." replied Kagome as she begins cry. Lucci notices her neck and begins to loose control of his vampire blood. His fangs begin to grow as he fights with his vampire instinct.

"Lucci you can if you want to." replied Kagome as Lucci grabs her shoulder and pushes her away. He begins to regain control and pulled his arms away from the girl.

"I love you." replied Kagome.

"I know." replied Lucci as he rests on the sofa.

"Be honest with yourself. Do you think that your high and mighty code of honour kept you from responding to a young girl's desire. Ha! And you have the nerve to call yourself a dampiel and claimed that your father is non-other than." Replied Hattori.

"That's enough Hattori." replied Lucci.

"So, hit a nerve, did I?" asked Hattori.

Aizen limps towards the village in the early morning hours. He has narrowly escaped death, and is showing the signs of his wounds, but someone is waiting for him.

"Shit! At least the lamp worked." replied Aizen as he saw Grimmjow.

"It was you that you stole the lamp.!!!" replied Grimmjow.

"Wait I can pay you." replied Aizen.

"I'm very sorry, but NO! time to die." replied Grimmjow.

Back at the house, Lucci awakens to a noise. He goes outside and, without warning, two grenades explode before him! A bright light ignites.

"Grimmjow!" called Lucci as Grimmjowcsteps out laughing cruelly, the Time Deceiver Lamp in his hand.

"You really think you can defeat me but I got the right lamp to pick." replied Grimmjow.

"I'll see you in hell Grimmjow!" shouted Lucci.

"Just give up Lucci. You're almost dead anyway." replied Grimmjow as Lucci screamed in agony anf finally collapses under the beam from the lamp. Grimmjow puts the lamp down and pulls a stake from his pocket.

"You had your chance while I live." Replied Grimmjow as he plunges the stake into Lucci's heart! The Vampire hunter lets out a scream as his blood spurts from his wound and he is finally dead.

"He was a powerful man." replied Grimmjow as Lucci's pigeon flew off as a payback for the loss of his own hand. D's hand flies through the air and lands a few feet away. Rain falls from the sky.

"Now we're even." replied Grimmjow as Lucci's body lies under the rain swept sky. Kagome's sorrowful cry echoes in the air.

"Lucci! Lucci! You can't be dead! Lucci! Don't give up yet" cried Kagome.

"Lucci! Wake up! Please open your eyes!" cried Sota.

"Lucci!" called Kagome.

At the castle, Kagura feels in her vampire mind that Lucci is dead.

"Is he dead?" asked Kagura.

Lucci lies on the soggy ground, while Kagome and Sota are taken to the castle. The girl is ready for the wedding she is wearing a elven wedding dress. Strange goblins, demons, and mutants also prepare themselves for the wedding.

Under the light of the moon, strange creatures hunt for food. Hattori flew down to the ground and begins to search for its host.

Back at the castle, Naraku and Kagura talk.

"You're such a stubborn Kagura." replied Naraku.

"Father, I'm asking you for the last time, please reconsider what you're doing. Please, don't bring her into our family." begged Kagura.

"Kagura, I'm only doing this for temporary pleasure. When I'm tired of her, I'll look for someone else. I enjoy this tok much already." replied Naraku.

"Father, if you do this, I'll kill her! If I don't do something, the Dante family will be destroyed!" replied Kagura.

"Listen well, Kagura. The family will not be corrupted just by this marriage! Kagura, your own mother was the same as that girl; she was a human!" answered Naraku as Kagura is shocked to hear this.

"I've been alive for about 10,000 years; you probably can't conceive of that. All that time is boring and tiresome. The best way to enjoy it is to flirt with the human women, just as I did with your mother. The humans enjoy their short lives because we protect them and their lands. You can not to be grudge me pleasure once every fifty or hundred years!" Naraku as he walk away.

"Father, please tell me that this is a lie?" asked Kagura.

"It is no lie. Your mother was a common human." answered Naraku as Kagura filled in rage. She charges at her father but Naraku uses telekinetic powers causing Kagura pin her against a wall.

"Kagura, your dignity is worthy of a noble one, but you must not interfere with my wedding! You'd better cool yourself down, up there, for a while." replied Naraku as Grimmjow walks in kneels down before the Count.

"My lord, I came so that you may grant me your promise." replied Grimmjow.

"Promise?" asked Naraku.

"Yes, to give me the gift of eternal youth and make me a member of your noble family." answered Grimmjow.

"You idiot! You're lucky to be alive after the mistakes you made! Eternal youth ... you'd better wait another fifty years." replied Naraku.

"Fifty years?!!!" replied Grimmjow as Hattori flew back to its host. The pigeon sees some mutants approaching. One is a large, gassy, amoeba-like creature which envelopes and digests the other mutant and then moves closer to Lucci.

"SHIT!" cursed Hattori as the creature gets closer to the Vampire hunter.

"OH NO! Gotta hurry!" replied Hattori as he begins to ingest earth and then it inhales a large volume of air. The pigeon flew to Lucci and tries to revive him.

"Oh, what now? Move! What happened, Lucci? Come on! Breathe! Oh Shit!! He saw us!" screamed Hattori as The gas creature approaches to them.

"HEY ... HEY!!! MOVE!!! MOVE!! Lucci! Are you listerning to me!" screamed Hattori as Lucci opens his eyes and slices the gas mutant in half.

"What would you do without me. Don't answered that." replied Hattori as Lucci mounted on his horse and went to Naraku's castle to rescue Kagome and Sota.


	7. Chapter 6 The Final battle

Sota has been left alone in the castle. He hears the chanting of its occupants and sees the wedding procession. He also sees his sister walking, with red eyes in control of Naraku.

"Sis!" called Sota as he tries to move closer to the group.

"SIS!" called Sota as he attacks Naraku but his weapon bounce off Naraku's chest like a fly off a car. Kagome doesn't even react to her brother. Sota falls into the techno-cavern of Naraku's castle, but he is saved by Grimmjow. The Arrancar smiles at the boy and then looks back at the group. Grimmjow walks up some stairs to the walkway and confronts Naraku.

"Grimmjow, stand aside or die." replied Naraku.

"Your days are over, Count Naraku." replied Grimmjow as he takes out Time Traveling Incense, blinding the group.

"Waited fifty years, you said? Do you even remember what fifty years is to us? I lost my left arm because of you! I watched all my comrades die, and for what? But all that ends here and now. You're going to die," replied Grimmjow as Naraku dissipates the candle and shatters it.

Did you really think that would work on me, you fool?" asked Naraku as he elevates Grimmjow with his powers, smashing him against column after column. Finally, he pins him upside down above the opposite door.

"Goodbye, Grimmjow." replied Naraku as Grimmjow's skull swells and finally bursts open, exploding into a bloody, brain-filled mess.

"My, this day is turning out to be filled with more wonderfully delightful diversions that I'd ever dared to hope for. How invigorating." replied Naraku as he laughs evilly.

The wedding group marches on, until it reaches the worship room. There, the Naraku addresses his guest.

"Thank you, everyone, for your blessings!" replied Naraku as Akainu lights a fire in the middle of the chamber. Naraku takes Kagome's veil off and turns her head to one side.

"I've never had anyone like you before. You've put me through so much trouble." replied Naraku as he gets ready to bite the girl, but then a dagger pierces his eye as Naraku pulls the dagger out and his eye regenerates.

"Lucci!" called Naraku as the vampire hunter has arrived.

"You and your kind do not belong among the living. You are nothing but visitors from the past, shadows from the world of darkness.

"World of darkness?" Asked Naraku.

"You and your kind should go back to where you belong! Back to the abyss OF OBLIVION!" Answered Lucci

"A challenger. How amusing trying to rescuse the dansel or should I say human slut. Have no fears you are going to die." replied Naraku as Lucci attacks him, but Naraku use a barrier on him and pins Lucci to a wall with his telekinesis.

"Why did you even think that a half breed like you could defeat my powers, Lucci? You could never win against a noble one! Well, I'll kill you differently than I killed Grimmjow." replied Naraku as Lucci's sword moved with Naraku's telekinetic and presses it against Lucci's neck.

"I don't know how many vampires you killed. Lucci. But being a dampire that is you have vampire blood in you. So you need to be slain like the rest of the other vampires." replied Naraku as the sword is about to cut into Lucci, but his eyes began to glow blue and his vampire blood began to boil.

"How who in the hell are you?" asked Naraku as Lucci charges at him with his sword. Naraku breaks the tip of the sword and stabs Lucci in the ribs as he screamed in agony. The Vampire hunter thrusts with his sword so hard that Naraku is thrown across the room and is pinned against a wall. Lucci's word has penetrated Naraku's chest.

In another room, Kagura is freed from Naraku's spell as Naraku's blood spills from his wound. Lucci pulls the broken tip sword off of his ribs and blood spilled on his hand from his side. Naraku tries to control Kagome as the girl grabs a dagger and move towards the Vampire hunter.

"Sis, don't!" replied Sota as Kagome looks at her brother and Kagura, dropping the dagger and collapses on her brother's arms.

"Sis hold on." replied Sota as Kagura approaches her father.

"What are you doing? Avenge me." replied Naraku.

"Father, why didn't you give up? Our family will be ruined." replied Kagura.

"What?" asked Naraku.

"Because of your lust, you forgot your family's honor! The castle must fell." answered Kagura as the castle begins to collapse.

"Ridiculous!" replied Naraku as he looks over at the painting of the family's founder, Count Dante and then notices that the painting's face and Lucci's are similiar.

"Tell me Lucci. Was your father our great ancestor Count Dante." replied Naraku as he grunted in pain. Lucci looks at him.

"So it is true you're a noble in our family." replied Kagura.

"I'm not a noble or in this family." replied Lucci.

"I am a noble woman. Our founder is now destroying us, I will die here as he wishes." replied Kagura.

"You're a dampire as I am! You can chose to be a human rather as a vampire." replied Lucci

"No if I can't live as a human then why to be as one." replied Kagura as the wall collapse with Naraku pinned to it. It smashes him to the ground and screamed. Sota and Kagome waited for Lucci.

"I am a noble and I wished to die." replied Kagura as she retreats into the collapsing ruins. Lucci, Kagome and Sota leaved. They could not save Kagura.Outside, the trio stand and watch as the castle crashes down. Soon, the land is clear of Naraku's corruption.


	8. Epilogue

The next day, under a clear, blue sky, Lucci rides off on a journey with no destination. Kagome who had been cured from Naraku's vampire curse when Lucci killed him. She and her brother ran to see the Vampire hunter.

"Lucci!" called Kagome as Lucci looks at them.

"Bye take care. Be careful." replied Kagome.

"Come back soon when you're done slaying the vampires." replied Sota as Lucci still looks at them and for a moment, his eyes are filled with affection and he smiles at them. Then, Lucci turns away, and he travels into the distance continuing his journey to slay the vampires the hurt the innocent.

The end


	9. Thank you

For those of you who read my fanfiction Thank you for reading it. What did u think of it when u read the ending. Please no negative comments.


End file.
